


Trick or Treat...Minus the Trick

by Toguro



Series: Just My Type [5]
Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Trick or Treating, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toguro/pseuds/Toguro
Summary: Uruha agrees to take his niece Trick-or-Treating.Aoi doesn't want to....until he sees her costume.
Relationships: Aoi/Uruha (the GazettE)
Series: Just My Type [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1154243
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Trick or Treat...Minus the Trick

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been suffering from writer's block from a good, long while now. So I'm hoping typing this got me out of that rut and I can continue my other works. Hope this is enjoyable!

Aoi groaned and ran his hand through his hair. He’s spent the last twenty minutes pacing the living room. Patience was not his strong suit. And currently it was wearing thin. 

Uruha was busy in the bathroom with his niece. A bubbly little human that put the vampire on edge. 

A week ago, Uruha informed him that he promised his sister that he’d take Ume Trick-or-Treating while she’s busy with work. Aoi was furiously against the idea. He immediately anticipated the worst. 

_ “Are you kidding me!?” The vampire yelled at the news. “She’ll find out what I am and ruin everything! She’ll tell everyone. Kids can’t keep secrets!” _

_ “Ume’s eight.” Uruha calmly scrolled through his text messages, confirming with his sister that he could do it. “She’s still learning her multiplication tables. I don’t think she’s observant enough to rat you out.” _

Now the fated day was here, and Aoi couldn’t be more nervous. He’s never met any of Uruha’s family. And all their friends are Aoi’s, and they already know he’s a vampire so he has no need to hide. The worrying immortal couldn’t allow Uruha’s calming words to sooth him. Anxiety kicked in and his mind ran wild with “What ifs” and “maybes.” 

As Aoi traveled around the living room for the fiftieth time, the bathroom door opened causing him to stop in his tracks. The patter of heavy footsteps charged down the hallway and around the corner a little costumed figure jumped out. 

“Rawr!” Ume roared as she held her hands up and flashed her fake teeth.

Aoi was speechless. Ume cheered thinking she scared him.

The little girls’ black hair was pulled back into a tight bun. She wore a cheap black suit top and white fluffy ascot. Her pants were creased and hemed with pins to fit the length of her stubby legs. She swung her crimson velvet cape as she twirled around and giggled. Each time her mouth opened, Aoi’s eyes were drawn to the fake teeth she wore. Starch white fangs.

“Isn’t she cute?” Uruha laughed, walking behind her. 

“Not cute! Scary!” The little girl pouted.

“You're a vampire.” Aoi stated. The irony was not lost on him. 

“Yeah! Do you like it?” Ume swung her arms back and forth, swaying the cape behind her. 

At that moment, Aoi’s worries subsided as he watched the child in front of him eagerly wait for his approval. The vampire found the whole situation hilarious. He spent a week worrying for nothing. 

“Of course. It’s very frightening.” He smiled. Sure, her outfit was a bit cliche. And not an accurate representation of modern vampires. But he wasn’t about to criticize a child’s costume.

“Scared you!” Ume cheered in triumph. She hopped onto the couch and started digging through her overnight bag. 

“You sure did.” Aoi nodded in agreement. 

While Ume was busy rummaging for something, Uruha stood beside his lover and whispered.

“Sorry if it's weird. I didn’t know what she was going to be. I would’ve given you a heads up if I had.”

Aoi couldn’t find it in himself to be mad at him. The whole thing was just too funny now.

“No, it’s good.” The vampire interlaced their fingers, hiding their held hands from Ume. “Kudos to her for going against gender conformity.” 

Uruha smiled. Grateful that he could share this with Aoi. He trusted the vampire and knew his niece was in no danger. And the fact that Aoi was willing to overlook the insensitive costume, Uruha couldn't believe how lucky he was.

"Well, we better start heading out before everyone runs out of the good candy!" Aoi clapped his hands together. 

The couple turned to the child on the couch. A cute pout adorned her little face. Contents of her backpack were piled around her.

"Ume, what's wrong?" Uruha worried. The two men walked over to her, Uruha knelt in front of her, now at her eye level.

"I can't find it!" Ume puffed her cheeks and clenched her hands into fists.

"What?" 

"I can't be a vampire without blood! My costumes’ not done!" Frustrated tears formed in the corner of her eyes. To prevent her from wiping them away and ruining her makeup, Uruha held her hands and tried to get her to calm down. 

"Let me help." Aoi pipes up behind Uruha and walks out of the room. Ume has found a way into Aoi’s non-existent heart. He liked her style. 

He walked into his and Uruha’s shared bedroom and rummaged around. He dug a cape out of the closet, it’s wrinkled and hasn’t seen the light of day in years. He just shakes it out and ties it around his shoulders. Then he scoured the dresser top until he found what he’s looking for. 

Aoi returned to the living room brandishing a tube of lipstick in the air.

“Aoi to the rescue!” The vampire cheers as he scoots beside his boyfriend on the floor. Ume looked at him with the curiosity of a kid.

“I thought your costume was so cool, I hope you don’t mind me being a vampire as well.” Aoi smiled, flashing his fangs at her. 

“You have my fangs!” She points a stubby index finger at his mouth.

Aoi uncapped the lipstick, and with his fingers he smears the corners of his mouth with red. 

“Now I look even better, eh?”

Ume’s eyes sparkled, her face split with a too large grin. She bounces and nods with more than enough enthusiasm. Aoi chuckled and did the same to her.

When he was done, Uruha handed her his phone and switched to the front facing camera so she could see herself. Ume let out a delighted squeak as she observed her reflection. 

“Is everything better?” Uruha returned his phone to his back pocket.

Ume was quiet for a minute. Pursing her lips to indicate she was thinking. Finally she cracked a smile and pointed a finger at her uncle.

“You need to dress up too, Uncle Uru!”

“That is an excellent idea!” Aoi clapped his hands and laughed. 

Uruha hummed, not appearing too fond of the idea. 

“But I don’t have anything.” He lamented.

“What about that alien antenna you got from the fair last year?” His vampire boyfriend giggled at the suggestion. 

When the couple went to the fair last year, they of course went after sundown. Because of this, most of the stalls and games were done for the night. It didn’t bother Uruha, he expected as much. He was just overjoyed to spend a night out with his boyfriend. But Aoi was determined to play and win something so they found a stall that hadn’t quite closed for the night. 

Aoi played despite Uruha’s warning that it was obviously rigged. It was a balloon dart game where most of the balloons were underinflated. And when Aoi received his darts, he whispered in his ear that they were probably too dull to pop anything. 

But nevertheless, Aoi managed to hit enough balloons to win, much to the employee’s surprise. The prizes were scarce and cheap looking. But the vampire decided on the headband with two, glowing green alien heads bouncing on two springs. He laughed and placed them on his boyfriend’s head. Uruha treasured it. 

“Will that be good enough?” Uruha looked at his niece. 

“You’re an alien. Me and Aoi are vampires!” Ume nodded at her uncle and began throwing everything back in her bag to clean up the couch.

That settles that then.

* * *

The streets were loud with excitement as kids ran from house to house, collecting what goodies they could. 

Aoi and Uruha walked side-by-side with Ume leading them. Each house they’ve been to, she would hiss or rawr the moment the door was opened, trying to scare everyone. All the adults played along, and complimented her on her realistic costume. 

Aoi thought “realistic” wasn’t the right word, but he never corrected anyone.

Ume carried a pillow case, hoping to make a big candy haul this year. Aoi admired how bull-headed and goal oriented she was. Trick-or-Treating was serious for her. Though she was only focused on the treating part. 

The couple stood at the edge of a lawn as she ran up to the doorstep to continue her candy collecting ritual. It was dark out, and the streetlights didn’t shine bright enough in this neighborhood to clearly show everyone. But Uruha was their beacon with his green-glowing headband. 

“Thank you.” Uruha broke the silence as they watched Ume try to scare yet another adult. “I know you didn’t want to do this.”

“Hey, it’s funner than I thought. Plus everyone just thinks I’m in costume.” Aoi swished his hips, making his cape flutter behind him. 

Ume came barreling down the walkway, eager to continue onto the next house. She grabbed both of their hands, dragging them along with her. Complaining that they were walking too slow.

* * *

They all returned back to their apartment with aching feet and a pillowcase filled to the brim with candy. It became too heavy for Ume that Aoi carried it after a while.

The couple sat on the couch while Ume was in the bathroom readying herself for bed. It was way past her bedtime, but her and Uruha promised not to say anything to his sister. It was their little secret. Her candy haul sat on their kitchen table. Though Uruha was lenient about most things with his niece, he forbade her from eating candy before bed. He didn’t want to be on the receiving end of his sister’s wraith if Ume went home with a stomach ache. 

Ume’s feet moved at a slug pace as she crawled down the hall. She’s dressed in her pajamas and rubbing her eyes. Standing in front of the couch, she hugged a plushie bat to her chest.

“Night Uncle Uru!” She smiled up at him. He leaned down to hug her. 

“Goodnight Uncle Aoi!” Ume hopped on the couch to give the vampire a hug as well. Aoi was surprised. Not knowing what to do, he hummed and patted her back. She bounced off and Uruha led her down the hall to the bedroom to tuck her in for the night.

They didn’t have a spare room, but both of them were used to staying up at night. Aoi was nocturnal afterall. They made sure all the curtains were closed tight so they didn’t run into any incidents with the morning sun.

Uruha returned to plop down next to his lover.

“She likes you.” The human observed. 

“I...yeah.” Aoi fidgeted with his fingers. He felt uneasy. Not sure what to make of the situation. He was a vampire, used to being feared. But Ume’s innocence didn’t care about that. She thought the whole vampire bit was an act. Would she still like him if she knew the truth?

“Is it so surprising that a kid would like you?”

“Well, yeah. I’m a scary monster, remember?” He pointed at his fangs for emphasis. The cape he wore earlier was hanging on the back of one of their dining chairs. Ume was able to discard the vampire outfit, but he wasn’t. 

“Not to her. When I was tucking her in, she wouldn’t shut up about you. She thinks you’re the coolest.” Uruha reached over and interlaced their fingers. “You dressed up with her, I think she might like you better than me!”

“If…” Aoi licked his lips. He‘s never been good at emotional stuff. He wanted to be earnest with Uruha. “If you ever want to do something like this again, um, we can.” 

“I know I keep you from your family. If you ever want to invite them over, I guess that’d be okay.” Sighing, Aoi hoped Uruha understood what he was saying.

The human knew his boyfriend better than anyone else. It warmed his heart to see Aoi trying to be more comfortable with others. Uruha never openly talked about Aoi to his parents. And Ume was the first family he’s had over in many, many years. 

It was rare to see Aoi being this vulnerable with his feelings. And he knew how awkward he was in emotional situations like this. So he decided to break the tension.

“Have we reached the ‘meet-the-parents’ stage of the relationship?” Uruha teased. “Don’t couples usually do that before moving in together?” 

“I’m trying to be serious here!” The vampire buried his head in his hands and whined. Uruha’s laughter rang out through the living room. His nose scrunched as he could no longer control his smile.

“I know.” He wrapped his arms around Aoi, hugging him close and pressing a chaste kiss to his temple. “Thank you, I love you.”

“I love you too.” The vampire grumbled. “Even though you’re an ass sometimes.”


End file.
